shoukoku_no_altairfandomcom-20200215-history
Donatello Doria
Donatello Doria is the Doge of L'isolani and a part of the Doria family, a family which has competed with the Boccanegra for the position as a doge for a very long time. He is also the captain of the Arlecchino and he recently joined forces with L'isolani's long sworn enemy Venedik. Appearance Donatello is a tall brunette with blue eyes. He has fair skin, thick eyebrows and a face shape that is leaning a bit towards square. His locks frame in his face and are quite long, styled in a low ponytail. He also has a small beard. The doge wears extravagant clothing, befitting of the nickname used for him in the title of Fasul 68. His attire consists of a fancy doublet with an argyle patterned right side in the colours red, green and yellow and the left side is black with red stripes and buttons. The doublet has puffy shouldes but below the elbow, it's tight-fitting and the right side changes pattern and colours to only yellow and green stripes. Donatello also sports breeches that are tight-fitting below the knees. In a similar fashion to his doublet, the left side is decorated in a red, yellow and green argyros pattern while the right is red with small, lighter red stripes. Just below his knees, he wears metallic garters and the fabric changes into a wide yellow and green striped design on the left side and wider red stripes on black on the right. Donatello wears simple, black and pointy shoes with this. Personality Two-faced and a bit egoistical, Donatello will stab anybody's back for the sake of his own survival as the Doge of L'isolani. He has shown to be manipulative and dishonest, although he can be brutally honest about his motives to earn the trust of newfound alliesFasul 68: The Queen and the Clown. It appears as if people are quite aware of his dishonest and manipulative side, as people tend to be quite wary of him and his words. Donatello is most likely aware of this and almost seems to use it to his own advantage. He seems to be good at suppressing his own emotions but it's quite clear that there is almost always an ulterior motive in everything he says and does. He's dramatic and theatrical, making a big fuss out of things in order to earn empathy or to make others believe him. Despite his occasional intense attempts to display emotions to fool those around him, he appears calm and collected. If it benefits him, he doesn't think twice about sacrificing the lives or dignity of others. That being said, it's difficult whether he feels remorse or even the slightest bit of guilt when sacrificing others, as he pulled a displeased or uneasy face when Amadeo was hanged. That being said, it could be another one of his acts. Abilities He shows no physical abilities but he shows a great understanding for tactics, as brutal as they may be. Donatello is also a manipulative person and is skilled at playing people. He has also shown good rhetorical abilities, using them to justify his own actions or save himself from an unpleasant situation. Since he is the captain of the Arlecchino, it is indicated that he is capable of leading people, though that could be a benefit of receiving the title of doge. Major Battles The Battle at the Centro Sea Trivia *Donatello appears to be fond of cats. *The family Donatello is from, Doria, could be based on a leading political, economical and military Italian family in Genoa that was active from the 12th century and onwardsDoria Family. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Doge Category:Centro Category:L'isolani Republic